New Directions (Episode)
New Directions is the thirteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and first episode overall. It is the second part of the show's hundredth episode. The first part of the episode will air on March 18, 2014, while this part will air on March 25, 2014. Source The episode will be directed by Brad Falchuk. Source Spoilers Plot *This is the graduation episode. Source *Glee club is canceled due to lack of funding. Source *A new character, who is a "Christ Crusader", will be introduced in this episode. Source Tina *Tina is admitted to Brown University. She is not going to New York. Source *The Glee club goes crazy when they hear about Tina's acceptance letter. Source Artie *Artie will be part of the New York City storyline. Source Brittany and Santana *Brittany gets her high school diploma at last and Santana buys her a ticket to New York City. Source Will *The episode ends with Will being offered an interview to head Vocal Adrenaline. He’s in the choir room, thinking about it, reminiscing about Glee club. In the end, he turns off the lights and leaves the room. Source Scenes *Becca, Chord, Chris, Gwyneth, Jenna, and Kevin were on set. (1/28) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Lea and Naya were on set filming a musical number. (1/29) Source *Chord was on set. (1/29) Source * A Cafeteria scene involving nerdy members of a 4H club has been filmed. (1/29) Source * A 1970's style roller skating scene has been filmed. (1/29) Source *A scene was filmed at Circus Disco. (1/30) Source *A scene with the 80s club was filmed. (1/30) Source *Chris, Darren, Dianna, Gwyneth, Harry, Lea, Mark, and Matthew were on set. (1/30) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Amber and Chris were on set filming a musical number. (1/31) Source *Dianna and Mark were on set filming a scene together. (1/31) Source *Amber, Chord, Dianna, Harry, and Jenna were on set. (1/31) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Becca and Jacob were on set. (2/3) Source *Blake and Matthew were filming a scene at Griffith Park Observatory. (2/3) Source Source 2Source *Becca, Gwyneth, and Jane were on set.(2/4) Source Source 2 *Chord, Darren, Jenna, and Kevin were on set filming a musical number in the choir room. (2/5) Source Source 2 *Heather and Naya were on set filming a scene together. (2/5) Source *Graduation scenes were filmed. (2/6) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Amber was on set. However, this could be for New New York. (2/7) Source *A scene was filmed at the Spotlight Diner with Mark, Darren, Heather, Amber, Chord and Harry. (2/7) Music *Mark was in the studio. (1/29) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman Trivia *This episode marks Tina's 100th appearance. *This episode features the sixth performance of Don't Stop Believin'. However, it will be the fourth version to be released. Gallery 522462_10152246718407238_1921064917_n.jpg Cutie_cat.jpg Mr Kurt Roper.jpg tumblr_n059e0Tn3i1r4ezfzo1_500.png Foam party.jpg tumblr_n07h2qePiM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Dianna and,Lea 101.jpg Tumblr n08im009uF1qa5kdco1 500.jpg Tumblr n0jvg49tDC1spyngdo1 1280.jpg 80's lea.jpg Tumblr n08jk1ZmZe1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Good guy.jpg tumblr_n08kvpFGPf1ql1znmo1_500.jpg 1779865_421596387943543_933815648_n (1).jpg tumblr_n08o4xRZt61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0927mtFuq1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n08tmdw0Kf1r4ezfzo1_5001.jpg tumblr_n095ck5h7R1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n095eeCFtt1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BfSh2-zCYAA33zl.jpg Spandexter.jpg tumblr_n0ac3qHjKE1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ajcz2Mnt1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Sleeping beauty.jpg BfYqIPNIcAANkwJ.jpg BfYwwhMIIAE0how.jpg BfYw15PIYAE6hOf.jpg BfYsubRIMAAV RY.jpg BfYs1PWIAAAmhIG.jpg The office.jpg Morning view.jpg arch.jpg View 2.jpg view.jpg sun rise.jpg Einstein.jpg D65e3d028d4b11e3b49312f74d13d754 8.jpg tumblr_n0fldtlH6C1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg No filter.jpg BfsVMufCYAAb6Wv.jpg tumblr_n0j9ayvIb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Graduation colors.jpg tumblr_n0jp1gnN6X1rojy6eo1_500.png Start together end together.jpg d7e08a348f4111e3a8f3123daafffadd_8.jpg tumblr_n0l8qtKSQV1qiicbko1_500.jpg tumblr_n0l9oiZeVu1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0lb0zRdDD1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lbajy1NU1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lby8IqCW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lc27Itvw1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0ldflCPMf1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_n0lftnypdB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n0lju6fSST1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Dapper graduation.jpg 050915aa8f8b11e3a8dd0a10f4513c60_6.jpg Bf2zF1LCMAAAZ7I.jpg Bf2ls8ZCIAEOpT0.jpg Bawling 2.jpg Handsome x.jpg Alex x.jpg Tumblr n0p8box0c71r4gxc3o1 500.jpg GLEECASTNTY.jpg ny cheescake.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention